Welcome to Brûlée (CAS 1)
by CrustyLemon
Summary: Liam is the new mayor of a town called Brûlée which is sweet like its name. He meets friends and enemies. His life twists as he finds out about some villagers and a girl named Olivia.
1. Chapter 1- On the train

**_Olivia is not a cat_**

 _Okay_ ** _okay so if it's in_** **BOLD** ** _Liam's or the character's POV. If it's_** normal ** _then it's the narrator. I hope you enjoy!_**

 **How do I explain this to you? My great aunt Edna passed away and I have to take a train to get to the funeral. The dark marks on the floor is disgusting. It was probably tobacco or something. My train is at 3:40 so I'll just go sit down and take a nice hour long nap.**

 **Okay I just missed my train.**

 **I can't believe that happened! I usually wake up early and guess what! I even put an alarm too! Ugh.**

The man also known as Liam was very frustrated. For hours he was complaining, yelling, crying in the dark and lonely station. Soon another train had appeared out of mist. Liam was so angry he had not noticed the train until he felt a tap on his shoulder. To his shock it was a …

 **A blue cat with a sweater just appeared out of nowhere. I Am. SCARED! I just stare at him and stares back. Soon a grin appears on the cats face like he's happy. Then his mouth moves. He says to m t E," Well hello there! Aren't you gonna go on the train? You know Porter hates waiting!" He just grins waiting for a reply. Who's is he? Who is Porter? Are they muggers? I just blankly stare and my mouth was dry as sand.**

Liam and the cat stare like it's a contest until Liam replies….

 **"ARE YOU EVEN KIDDING ME!EVEN IF IM LONELY, THERE IS NO WAY IM GETTING ON YOUR MYSTERIOUS TRAIN WITH PORTER OR WHOEVER! IM NOT GOING TO BE DRUGGED AND RO…"**

He stops to see the cat still grinning. He wonders what is wrong with the cat and decides to calm down. He thinks about it again and again.

 **This cat wants to help me or something and I don't know if I should. Like he doesn't look that bad at all cause he's smiling like he's going to bleed out of his lips. Should I go or should I not…. I will go.**

 **Soon me and this cat are on the train. The train is bright colored with a nice scent of flowers. Soon the cat is still smiling, but more excitingly. He starts to talk just as I sneeze onto my elbow. "So" he starts. "What's your name, eh?" I was just about talk before I remember something. I wanted to know his just in case, and still, who is Porter?**

Liam and the cat chat revealing the cats name. " "Rover, yes it's Rover," he says. Unusual for me. But as the train goes on while Rover and Liam chat about family, friends and etc.

 **"And that's how I helped little Olivia to get a house!" Rover says like he's some sort of rewarded king. Rover and I are now buddies, we started off bad, but catches on at the end. I learned that Rover actually used to skydive when he was….**

Liam stops to see what he hadn't seen for hours. LIGHT. The blue sky brightens up The train as they past by green shimmering grass. Soon he sees Rover sad for a bit thinking that he'll never see Liam again. Until when he perks up when the microphone turns on.

 **The gray speaker boomed with an overjoyed voice. I nearly jumped when the voice touched the mic. Sounded kinda like this for a bit:" This is the stop for Brûlée, anybody to come OUT! NOW!" Soon I realize who Porter is; a conductor. Soon Rover nudges me to signal me this is where I depart.**

Liam sees the blue cat wave goodbye to him as he steps out and onto the platform. He walks over to the exit. This new life for him can be challenging. Now he's to meet new friends, new enemies, life and death. Then there's a dog.


	2. Chapter 2- Hello Brûlée

**_This is a mix of POV's I put some names for regonizing._**

A few hours before….

Oh my god! I just heard that the new mayor will come into town in about a couple of hours! How exciting. After Mayor Tortimer left, we were basically lonely and most of the villagers were moving away, leaving like only a couple left. But all that's going to change when our new mayor arrives. Digby calls me "too over the top" and "high on sugar" Phfft. Pah-lease I'm not crazy. I'm just excited that's all.

Isabelle had reached from excited to extremely happy. See looked like she was going to explode into pieces. But since she's so happy, let's go focus more on her twin brother, Digby **.**

 **So I never know that Isabelle would jump 3 feet in the air and giggle every second now and then. I really did wanted to see the new mayor, but Lyle is really in a bad mood so he wouldn't let me leave my post. I stand at the HHA entrance from day to night. It's annoying and tiring for me. Like Isabelle can go sle….**

I'm sorry Digby, but have you ever heard of Too Much Information. Now I think we're done for now and should probably take you to the present with Isabelle.

 **FINALLY! The day has come ( or time) to meet the mayor! I'm so excited for a change! Maybe it's a girl who's nice and sweet. Or or… Hey! It's probably a boy who can show confidence and loyalty or or? Hey wait a minute. Is that the train?**

Isabelle was right. Out of the day came a pale train stopping at the station for the departing of people. Then Liam came down the steps and into the exit/entrance. Then Isabelle nearly burst into happiness. You could probaly see her jump like 372637292873738 feet. :)

 **"OH. MY. GOD! THE MAYOR IS HERE!" After shouting that at Benedict and Marshall, they both fell over. Next was like a 'dream come true'. The mayor had came out. This is where I fainted.**

So yeah Isabelle fainted and fell onto the damp grass under her. Liam had seen this, giving him a shock when she fell onto the grass. In other words: dog fell, boy surprised. Okay here we go to Liam.

 **So this dog had fell or something,like she got hit by a bullet. I was going to help until a chicken and rabbit helped her to get up. She was okay, I guess. Then she answered," Hello! Are you the new mayor! I'm shouting because I'm SOOOOO excited!" Wait. WAIT. Did she just say IM THE MAYOR? I just stood like a statue for like, forever. They just were smiling like I knew the answer. So I replied…**

Liam had said "no" and explained the rest how he ended up here. Sadly the villagers walked way and sulked and carried on like somebody died. Isabelle frowned, she was so happy until this happened. Then Liam thought it over. A mayor sounds nice if you think. He could do pretty much anything. So Liam spoke loud enough for the villagers to hear.

 **And I said," I am the mayor!" This perked up everyone and even the dog still looked happy. They threw a celebration and I got to meet them. Rover would've liked this, but I think that I ended up here because of him. So Rover did help me. Maybe my family will get angry and sad while I'm here. But I'll stay here, where I belong. This is a new life or should I say: NEW LEAF.**


	3. Chapter 3- Tom Nook

I actually am loving this.

Where were we? Oh yeah Liam and all that stuff. So after the celebration Isabelle lead Liam to the town hall. I'll take you in Liam's POV.

 **The dog had introduced herself as Isabelle which was a very nice name for a pretty girl like her. She told me about "PWP" and Tortimer. I heard that name before today, but I can't remember when. Then she also told me about getting a house from Tom Nook. She gave the map to show me how get there. I left the hall to go meet Nook.**

Tom Nook had used to work in a different town years before. His old store was an ugly shack before until Olivia, the new girl who moved changed that to a luxury department store. Soon he was sent to Brûlée to help his nephews and left his beloved shop and town and Tommy had followed in their uncles footsteps and opened a store across the street. It wasn't great like their uncle's shop, but it still could make money.

 **I entered Nooks Homes and it was nice and clean. Then immeaditly I heard a calm voice behind me." Welcome to Nook's Homes. I of course is Tom Nook, the owner." I turned to see a tanuki standing there smiling waiting for an answer. He was wearing a green vest sweater and pitch black pants. He was tall, but fat and had blue eyes like me.**

Liam looked around and saw models, pictures, and what it seems like a selection of doors." So how may I help you," questioned Tom Nook. Liam turned and faced Tom Nook to speak," Well I need a house and a…" He stopped when Tom Nook lifted his hand signaling for him to stop. Next the tanuki started to talk in a kind, but quick voice. "So Liam is it? Yes. Okay so I guess you don't have the money hmmm?" He faced Liam with a curious look. Liam nodded and Tom Nook continued," That's okay Liam, just follow me so I can see where you want your house," he said. "Just go and I'll follow." He smiled and waited for Liam.

 **So I took Tom Nook to where I wanted my house. It was near a pond with a few trees and flowers and I could see the beach. I helped Tom Nook set up a tent for now while he figures out the price. I'm still new here,** **but it seems that everyone kinda likes me.**

So Liam spent the night in a tent until he had enough to pay off. Even though Liam fell asleep, Tom Nook is still awake.

 **The guy was nice and all, kinda looked familiar to me at first when I saw him. Olivia and him must be related. Anyway I need to focus on the bill. Let's see here 2,000 for piping and 18,900 for house and…. Hmmmm. I calculated to 38,900 bells in total. Shock for me too since old houses were like 19,800 bells or something. Now that's over time for me to sleep and tell Liam in the morning.**

Tom Nook closes the shop and heads to bed which is on the left upstairs. Timmy and Tommy are fast asleep and he kisses them as he walks by. Nook is very tired and when he checked the time it was past one. Tomorrow will be much better than today he thought as he turned off the lamp.


	4. Chapter 4- Parties and Problems

Morning came and lit the small green town. Stores and shops opened as the speaker came on. It was loud enough for everyone to hear. This meant for the residents of Brûlée to wake up.

 **Well as the first one to wake up in Brûlée, it's my duty to wake up everyone in our humble town. At first I didn't know that this was a job for me to do and wondered why. I mean what secretary does this ? Oh well for a long time I had to do this.**

Isabelle had lots of work to do usually, but today was different. It had been at least a day since Liam had ever came and she wanted him to feel welcome. So she set up a welcome party for him, so he could meet and know everyone.

So Isabelle told the villagers the plan and started getting ready. Meanwhile Liam was walking towards Main Street to figure out his price for his house. The door bell ringed as he walked inside. Tom Nook was already at his desk like he was expecting him ( which he was ). Liam sat down in a green small, but comorotable chair. He looked at Tom Nook who was smiling and slightly sweating. Mumbling about something he shyly told Liam the price.

 **"SAY WHAT!" I yelled at him." How can I afford that. I mean it's only been one day and that's the price !" He just sitted in his chair frightened by my voice. He was paralyzed for a few minutes and then calmed down. So did I. Softly as I could I spoke to him," Sorry for yelling but still how can I afford the house if the price was expensive?"**

Tom Nook had told Liam about the new price and why. Liam understood and got up to leave. He thought that he should leave Brûlée and continue with his old life. Tom Nook paused him to tell him something...

 **"Liam look, the price isn't fair I know but that doesn't mean you have to leave here. There's way to make money," he said. "I mean without Olivia, I wouldn't be here in Brûlée neither would my nephews." He paused and patted Liam on the back. Liam thought about what Tom Nook had said. He then asked Tom Nook some questions.**

An hour later.

 **So I just sold 6 apples and 4 shells and made over 1,000 bells which their currency. I mean in America it would be less than 20$. As I make my way over to my tent there's a small peinguin who's probably waddling over to me.**

Sprinkle was waddling over to Liam so she can lead him to his party. "Come with me," said the cute peinguin. Liam followed Sprinkle until they were at her house.

 **She was opening the door to reveal decorations and lots of villagers. I knew what this was. Then all of them yelled," Suprise!" I was grinning and head over to Isabelle. She was dressed in a yellow flower jumper and a pink ribbon on her neck. "Hey Isabelle," I said." Was this all for me?" She nodded and I was grinning even more.**

The party lasted for hours and by the time everyone went home the clock striked 1:00.

 **So I've met all my new friends. Well first is Sprinkle and she is small though, but cute enough to make you say aww. There's Benedict who surprisingly his name is like...you know. Next is Marshall which he consider's himself the "celebrity". Also I met Bluebear who's basically happy usually because well her phrase, shirt, name.. One of the nicest was Merengue who looks the most sweetest since her horn was a strawberry.**

Well after Liam introduced us his new friends I think it's time we close off with Isabelle.

 **I'm tired from decorating to partying all day. Well it was only like 2 or 3 hours, still I'm going to take a nap so I can do my night shift more easier.**

She went inside the town hall, sat at her desk, and fell asleep.


End file.
